<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Servitude - Positions by myquietself (inochidzuna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088852">In Servitude - Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself'>myquietself (inochidzuna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Servitude [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Total Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:13:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave has been trained to position herself in these various ways when commanded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Servitude [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Servitude - Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gifs / Photos / Pictures are not mine. They are from the internet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm learning to write and describe my imaginations and thoughts out. But actually writing what I imagine is difficult. But anyway, these are the positions that slave has been trained to do when commanded</p><p><strong>Present</strong> as beautifully represented in this post :<strong><a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90054778">present</a></strong>  is when slave is expected to bend forward with her shoulders down to the floor or bed, her cheek pressed to the floor or bed, ass high, back arched, thighs spread  wide. It will allow her Master to use or play with her ass and pussy. It's also the position she takes every morning when her Master plugs her up with the butt plug. </p><p>A variation to <strong>present</strong> is <strong><a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90055605">present and open</a></strong>. Which slave will assume the <strong>present </strong>position and also hold her ass cheeks apart for her Master's pleasure. </p><p><strong>Greeting</strong> is when slave greets her Master. She uses <a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90061656">THIS</a> position where she prostrates in obeisance, with her head touching the ground as close to his feet but not touching him and her hand crossed in front of her head or laid flat in front of her head. Her knee is kept under her body with her ass resting on her heels. Once her Master give her the signal in a form of him snapping his fingers, she is allowed to kneel up. She is then expected to kiss his hand - something like <a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90153052">THIS</a>. </p><p>Kneel is her default position. Slave uses it when she's waiting for her Master. It would look something like <a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90059574">THIS</a> and <a href="https://quietlymestories.bdsmlr.com/post/90106330">THIS</a>. She would sit on her heels with her back and shoulders straight (maintaining a good posture), arms back and hands clasped behind her. Her breasts would be pushed out naturally with this position. She is to keep her head slightly bowed, eyes down when she's not being addressed. If she's being addressed, slave is expected to maintain eye contact with her Master. This is to show her that she is giving the person who is addressing her, her full attention. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>